


好莱坞往事

by Chachachacha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: All Jake Gyllenhaal, Jake Gyllenhaal bottom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 2019年8月10日的梦。all吉的奇幻世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Anne Hathaway/Jake Gyllenhaal  
❗交际花Jake/女装/女攻GB/滥交❗

Jake给CK香水做品牌代言时参加了最新的高定时装周，一天晚宴，他穿着一条黑丝绒的修身露背礼裙走进了会场，礼裙的裙面是蕾丝掐边、串了珠片和细碎宝石。 他手上拿着一条米白色有浅浅褐纹的人工貂皮围巾，却赤裸双脚，脚踝贴了$的纹身贴，又缠着一条红色的细丝线。 他走到自己被指定地位置坐下，把围巾叠好盖在自己的膝盖上，他的头发染成了黑色，没有打很多发蜡，更多的发丝是以一种柔顺的状态垂卷在耳鬓。

在这种场合，也会有一些男性穿得很中性或者女性化，他并不是最特殊的那一人，Jake本身是低调的，穿成这样并非他本意，主办方将本次设置成了性别反转的主题，而他接到的高定成品就是露背装，倒好在他不是最引人注目的那一个， 为了穿着这件礼服不显露一丝赘肉，他吃了两周的西蓝花，皮肤裸露的部分都刮了体毛，唯一不用准备的就是胸垫，他自己的乳量就足够撑起这身礼服显示前凸后翘的身材了。

Jake在会场看到了穿着西装的Anne，她一向因为混血完美的五官遭到女性黑粉的点评和言语攻击，她今天出场是一头干净利落的短发甚至让人怀疑她有变成拉拉的趋势。

Anne看到Jake的时候被他的穿着惊喜到，于是晚宴用餐时她自然地坐到了Jake旁边。 他们已经许久没有见面交谈，工作上没有互动往来后，唯一能碰个面的机会就在电影节上，到那时候往往因为要周旋的媒体和粉丝也没有机会。 他们凑在一起低声交谈着，Anne的无名指上戴着戒指，她结婚后并没有传出什么绯闻，Jake在年轻时候是喜欢过她的，她也知道。

最早要从《断背山》开始，他们第一次合作，之后又有了《爱情与灵药》，他们合作了两次，荧幕上都是扮演情侣，虽然其中一次是假情侣，但仍有不少人期待着二人之间能有一些藕断丝连，暧昧不清的关系。 遗憾的是什么也没有，Anne自己开玩笑说，有时候Jake深夜发消息给她，说的话都又傻又蠢，糟糕透了。 他们开玩笑说，荧幕上做爱的次数太多，现实生活中反而没什么欲望。

当然，起码在Jake的心里并不完全是这样想。 有很长的一段时间，他是不是在看到Anne有关的消息时会梦到与她拍电影时的事，他梦见真的与她在一间温馨的房间里缠绵，梦见他坐在浴缸里等她一步一步走来，边走边脱下衣服，然后与他在堆满泡泡的热水里玩小鸭子。

但他一次也没有梦想成真。 如果一定要让他在上帝面前说一件羞耻的事，或者必须匿名说一条关于Anne Hathaway的事，他十有八九会说，想和她发生一场浪漫甜美又漫长的性。

Jake没有想过，这个想法会实现，而且是Anne先提出来，虽然有些与众不同。

Anne说：“今晚会有性别转换的假面sex party，你会参加吗？ ”

Jake一脸茫然地看着她，木讷地眨了眨眼睛，消化Anne话语中的信息，他并没有听说过这部分内容，这显然会存在一场阴谋，也许是为了捅破哪个知名演员或导演设下的陷阱，但Anne问他的时候，他第一反应是好奇。

性别转换，是指全部吗？

“我没有被邀请。 ”Jake用餐刀抹了一层奶油覆盖在甜品上，小心翼翼地捏起一块吃下去，他吃出一卷小纸条，展开来看是一个号码。

“你已经收到邀请了，现在。 ”Anne只吃一点西蓝花和小番茄，她说，“你自己也有号码，如果你想和谁一起做这个游戏，就把自己的数字告诉侍者，他会把一份甜品送给你想要一起的那个人。 ”

“如果你同意，就把它们全吃下去。 ”Anne说，“所以我今天什么也不打算吃了，在我没有收到你的邀请之前。 ”

Jake有些惊讶，他当然听出Anne话里的意思，只是没有想过是对方先暗示自己。 近十年的关系里，Jake曾不止一次地表达过好感，但Anne结婚后，他们迅速变成了君子之交的朋友。 这不代表Jake不再有旖旎的想法，他不合时宜地问了一句：“你的丈夫呢？ ”

“你是在拒绝我咯，好吧，谢谢你唤醒我的良知，”Anne笑了笑，接过一份送过来的鱼子酱小饼，她一边切开，挑出来纸条，一边说：“我们可能会做完财产公证后再分手，如果太麻烦，也可能不离婚。 ”

“详细的事情你没有必要知道，只不过参加一次这样的活动也是机会难得，你不要以为是我要拿你炒什么话题……”

Jake抓住了Anne的手，他轻轻握住她的手腕，进而摸到刀柄，然后缓缓放在桌面。 Anne转过头看他。 他微微脸红，从自己带的女士手包里拿出自己的宾馆房卡，然后塞进了Anne胸前的口袋里。

Jake说：“带我走吧。 ”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Anne Hathaway/Jake Gyllenhaal  
❗交际花Jake/女装/女攻GB/滥 交❗  
过渡章节，屁话。

他们偷偷从餐厅的礼堂溜出去时，Jake还是光着脚，他踩在光滑冰凉的大理石瓷砖上硌得脚痛，修身长裙让他根本跑不起来，他叫住了Anne。

“我需要一双鞋子。 ”

“你为什么不穿鞋来，没有代言给你鞋子吗？ ”

Jake撅了噘嘴，他三步两步走过去接过Anne伸出的手，和她走进了安全通道里。 通道里是黑的，地面也许不干净，他们打着手机的手电一层一层楼梯往上爬。 Jake累的气喘吁吁说：“我家里哪有女鞋可以穿啊……”

Anne发出爽朗的笑声回荡在走廊，她说：“你家里没有女鞋，我怎么不信你最近一个小姑娘都没交往，怎么，被小姑娘骗了感情了？ ”

“才没有。 ”

“那是被哪个小男孩套路了？ 你十年前就那样，好像没什么长进，唯一的优点可能是——你一直在和二十几岁的金发碧眼漂亮小姑娘谈恋爱？ ”

“你又调侃我了Anne…… 我们走到第几楼了？ ”

“九楼，你的房间在十五楼，毕竟是代言形象大使，这家酒店十三层之上都是豪华套房了。 ”Anne停了下来，她从口袋里摸出一盒万宝路，然后点了一支，打开楼道的窗户踮着脚抬头看天上的夜景。

Anne单手夹着烟，Jake从她手里捏过来烟吸了几口，凑到窗前吞吐烟雾，他和Anne玩起吐烟圈的游戏，他平时没有经常抽烟的习惯，但气氛至此，在笼罩着淡紫色的夜色里，他觉得光着脚踩在安全通道的水泥地上也算是一种浪漫， 一度让他觉得自己还在二十几岁。

Anne说：“我带了道具。 ”

“嗯？ ”Jake立即意识到了对方意思，他偷偷打量她的衣着，开始猜想她衣服上的大口袋里到底都装了些什么。

“你看外面的天上的星星，还有高楼大厦，假如现在拍这一幕，你会配什么样的音乐。 ”

Jake打开手机，搜了一首曲子，然后跟着播放器轻轻唱了出来。

“City of stars，Are you just shining for me？ ”

“City of stars，There's so much that I can't see.”

Anne咬着烟，她拉起Jake的手，和他继续上楼梯，他们谁也不再唱这首歌，任歌曲在走廊里回响。 Anne打趣道：“听这首歌的时候，我一直在告诉自己不要混淆你和Gosling，但是你们长得还真有些像，当然，只是说La La Land里的样子。 ”

“他们说Ryan Reynolds更像，”Jake小声说，“我看网上总把我和Hiccup放在一起对比。 ”

“那是夸你长了一张迪士尼王子脸吧。 ”Anne说，“你什么时候去参加一些动画配音的项目啊。 ”

“如果Rio拍第三部，我就参加。 ”

“想得美，我和Jesse已经绑定了。 不过Rio不可能有第三部了。 ”Anne说，“你想想，等你有了孩子以后，他问你有没有演过动画片，你不能把走钢丝的人拿出来给他看吧。 ”

“我等有了孩子再去配音都不迟。 ”

他们走到十五层后回到Jake房间，Jake先在浴缸放了热水，他把礼服脱下来后小心翼翼地叠好放回盒子里，然后一股脑钻进洒满了粉色入浴剂的热水里。 正当他把头发上别着的发夹取下来时，只穿着一件黑色束胸衣的Anne走了进来。

“你怎——你你穿的……”

Annie一边走进来一边脱下她的束胸衣，扔进衣服篓里，让Jake惊讶的并不是她的乳房，而是她戴着的，打在他脸上的，假阳具。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Anne Hathaway/Jake Gyllenhaal  
❗交际花Jake/女装/女攻GB/滥 交❗

Anne跨进浴缸里和Jake挤在一起，Jake缩了缩双腿，盯着假阳具的眼睛落到一对雪白的乳房上，又尴尬地移到Anne的脸上，最后他只好把手放在胸前，紧张地抚摸着胸前被打湿的胸毛。Anne惬意地靠在浴缸边缘，她戴着的那根黑色的假阳具在水面露出一个小小的头部。

“你还真是准备充分……”Jake用浴花搓泡沫打在皮肤上，仔仔细细地清洗身体，他因为害羞而感到有些耳鸣，脸热得像被灼烧一样。Anne按着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴着Jake的眼角，低声说：“放轻松，现在你需要转过去背对我。”

Jake没什么好说的，他很顺从地转过身，Anne捏着他大腿内侧紧实的肌肉，在他的臀肉上抽了几掌，Jake撑着浴缸边缘抱怨地转过身，未等他开口，Anne就开始帮他扩张后穴。女性纤细的手指与男性的进入的感觉不同，Jake不是第一次被这样做，他的身体有很好的适应性，但是这是他第一次被女性这样对待。Anne能在Jake的后穴里自如抽插四根手指后，扶着那根被热水泡得温暖的假阳具，挺腰直接顶了进去。

“唔！你怎么不先告诉我一声。”Jake全吞吃下去后下意识收缩后穴感受这根东西的粗细长度，橡胶质地的阳具设计了一个震动按摩前列腺的开关，还可以释放出静电流，长度也有些伸到让人觉得危险的地步。Jake平稳自己的呼吸，缓缓收缩括约肌吞吐柱身，Anne却坏心眼地按压他的小腹，顶得他有一点点干呕。

“太深了……Anne退出去一点呜……”

对方听从他的指令，抽出一截浅浅抽插，此时比起快感，Jake更多的感觉是羞耻。Anne偶尔会使坏再全顶进去，Jake小声呜咽，发出黏糊糊的啜泣，斥责她想顶到自己的胃。

Anne把Jake的腿扯到浴缸底，手指拂过他的脊椎，Jake有一点点驼背，但并不影响他被操得发抖时展示如振翅般的蝴蝶骨。Anne心猿意马，回想几秒过去的事，揪着他的头发扭过头来接吻咬他的脸颊。Jake像个享受被爱抚被亲吻，也享受被训诫的大猫猫，他被操得小腿发酸，跪在浴缸里关节都有些痛，他迷迷糊糊地问了Anne一句傻得冒泡的话。

“你什么时候射……我想去床上做。”

“噗，你是被男人操傻了吧？”她捞起来Jake的腰身，埋在他体内的阳具停下来不再抽插，Anne摸到一旁的遥控器，按了最低档的震动键，抵在前列腺处凸出一部分的按摩器开始低频率震动，Jake被突如其来的刺激震得腿软，发出不受控制的呻吟声。

“你哭了吗？声音好好听。”

“没有哭……呜动一动，我还想要。”

Anne伸手摸摸他的眼角，她的手指抚摸过Jake的锁骨，掠到他胸前的湿漉漉的毛毛上，Jake的乳头边缘也有毛毛，不过这其中的重点是他的乳房发育得很好，只要按着操得他向前一下一下地抖，就能肉眼可见的欣赏Jake乳房在颤动。Anne胸前两团柔柔软软的乳房贴着Jake的后背，他抖了抖身体，长长地叫了一声Jesus，许是身后的触感在提醒他现在正在被曾爱慕的女孩操到前列腺高潮。

“摸摸我……Anne摸一下呀……我要射了呜！”Anne分开腿围着他的腰身贴上去，一边抽送假阳具，一边凶狠狠地咬住他的后颈那小块皮肤，Jake怕痒，那里又过于敏感，他扭了一下头，四肢都有些僵硬地抽搐，他大叫了一声，然后射在了浴缸里。

Anne抽出来坐在浴缸里仰头闭着眼喘气，她第一次通过操一个男性获得生理上的高潮，她看着Jake被对自己，Jake弓着身体不敢转过身来，他的后穴被直径有些粗的假阳具操开了，粉嫩的穴口微微吞吐，她可以看到一点里面被操得熟红的光景。

“你洗完了就趴到镜子前的毯子上等我。”Anne又伸进去两个手指搅了搅，Jake的受了惊吓臀肉和大腿的肌肉立刻紧绷起来，她太满意Jake的反应了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车太难了😢不想开了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Anne Hathaway/Jake Gyllenhaal  
❗交际花Jake/女装/女攻GB/滥 交❗

Jake裹着一条天鹅绒质地的睡袍不安地坐在镜子面前玩手，他回味着刚才的性爱，不知不觉开始猜想她有没有和别人也这样做过，也许和她合作过的男演员里……Ben Affleck或者Jesse Eisenberg？

“你在想什么？”Anne一边擦头发一边走过来，她赤裸着身体，在橙黄色灯光的笼罩下，她皮肤上的水珠像流淌的花蜜。

“我在想……哦，要开始了吗？”他搂过Anne的腰，亲吻她乳房下的皮肉，含含糊糊地说道，“你没有这样和别人玩过吧？”

“没有别人，Jacob，你是独一无二的。”

Anne摸着他垂下来的湿漉漉的发丝，手指轻轻按压被她咬了一口的后颈，她把Jake拖到了地毯上，男人像个小狗一样被提起来，一屁股坐在地毯上，Jake韧性很好，可以鸭子坐，他凑过去要吞Anne戴着的假阳具，却被她捏着下巴扭到一边。她取下假阳具，橡胶质地的柱体上布满凹凸不平的颗粒和脉络，她把它放在Jake的面前，晃了晃假阳具在Jake的脸颊上拍了拍。

“我要看你自己玩，用它操你自己。”

“你不来吗？”Jake抬眼对上Anne的笑脸，他恍惚了一下，Anne笑起来的样子总让人想共她坠入爱河。

Anne不知从哪里掏出来一个相机，Jake在听到快门声时下意识伸手去挡镜头，Anne说：“你别怕，我拍完连相机都送你。”

“我只是……恐惧镜头。”Jake自知这句话太蠢了，果不其然，Anne扬了扬相机挑眉看他，他抿唇发出甜腻腻的哼声，动作娴熟地拌出诱惑人的模样讨好。

“这么说，没有人拍过和你的性爱录像了。”Anne拍了拍他的脸颊发出脆响，“你真聪明啊，没有什么艳照门事件。”

“一般都在我的手机里。”

“我对和你做爱给别人看没有兴趣，也不会拿着录像反复回味，所以我是给你录的。”Anne重新打开了录像，调成了黑白色调说，“给你拍点Love and Other Drugs的花絮如何？”

镜头里，Jake色欲迷离的双眼在鬓发与胡子间熠熠闪烁，Anne想起多瑙河，想起南极冰川融化时蓝色的海洋，她偷偷切换了色调，画面一片鲜明，Jake卖力地吞吐舔湿假阳具，然后分开双腿，在这位导演面前一点点把阳具塞进被操得有些红肿的肉缝里。

“你被导演潜规则吗Jake？”Anne开始问他问题，Jake吃进去整个柱身，他急促的呼吸，太深了，而且很羞耻，Anne说，“你按一下你的小肚子，我要看你的肚子被操出形状来。”

“那不可能……我最近胖了。”Jake嘴上这么说着，还是乖乖地按了按自己的小腹，不出所料，摸不到。Jake听到头顶上有嗤笑声，小声说道：“我瘦的可快了……”

Anne没有接他的话，她抬起脚，Jake仰头看她，Anne的脚趾涂了黑色的指甲油，她一脚没控制好力道，Jake被猝不及防的踩倒。

“你没有回答我的问题。”

什么？Jake有一点惊慌，但是他并不反感Anne突然踩他，甚至有点点兴奋，他伸手摸挺立的性器，一边撸动一边发出满足的声音，Anne不轻不重地踩着他的性器，又问了一遍问题。

“你被导演潜规则过吗。”

“很多次，我只要有电影想拍，就去爬导演和制片的床。”

“第一次你还记得吗？”Anne踢了踢他的脸示意他站起来。

Jake看着她，认真地想了一阵，他需要编故事。因为他根本就不需要被潜规则，这就是星二代的光环。

“第一次是Donnie Darko，我拍完催眠手淫那场戏后，直接邀请导演和摄像一起玩3p……后来是和另一个主演，Jared Leto，他有柔软的胸部……”Jake用假阳具操了一会儿自己后有些无趣，他感受不到之前被进入时的快感，Jake伸了一根手指塞进酸涩的后穴里，试图摩挲前列腺，但他失败了。Anne一手举着相机，另一手拿着遥控器，调了微弱的电流。

Jake惊呼了一声，四肢微微抽搐，电流刺激带来的疼痛是短暂的，但每一瞬都会让人失神。他一边抽插，一边蹬腿蹭着地上的地毯，口水流个不停。Anne加大了电压，她不断催促Jake。

“好痛……Anne不要电了呜——”Jake伸手推相机，镜头里的他看起来狼狈极了，Jake感到一股倾泻而出的尿意，或者是他下意识想起无数电影里会有的被电击失禁的情节，如果不继续用假屌操自己，就会被电击，哪个看起来都不太好受，但是又很爽。

Anne把假阳具调节成震动模式减轻了Jake的手部劳作，许是空调太冷的缘故，Jake被操失禁后哭着把相机甩到了一边。

“喂！你要是摔坏了相机，我还会再操你一遍用手机重新录的！”

“F**k我腿抽筋了！”Jake试图动他的脚趾和小腿，但他失败了，他觉得肌肉抽痛，他真的哭了出来，不是嚎啕大哭，而是一脸凶凶的表情，一边流泪一边咬牙切齿地瞪着捡起相机继续拍自己塞着假屌的屁股的Anne Hathaway！


End file.
